The invention relates to a method of applying thin layers of oxidic superconductive material onto a substrate.
A method of applying thin layers of superconductive (La.sub.1-x SR.sub.x).sub.2 CuO.sub.4 (wherein x=0.03) onto a strontium titanate substrate by means of magnetron sputtering is described in an article by M.Suzuki and T.Murakami in the Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 26 (4), pages L524-L525 (1987).
For the use of the superconductive materials in thin layers it is often desirable to have the possibility to apply the superconductive material in an accurately defined pattern, with, details as fine as possible, for example for use in semiconductor devices and sensors. Oxidic superconductive materials of the said type or of the group of which YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7-.delta. (wherein .delta.=0.3) is a representative, have the property that they have a poor resistance against moisture, which is a disadvantageous property for the above purpose. The customary manner of producing patterned thin layers, in which first a thin layer is applied across the entire surface, whereafter this layer is formed in the desired pattern by means of a mask and by etching, is consequently not very suitable.